Hidden Talents And Identitys
by crusasader spartan
Summary: 4 OC's in Beacons "fun" ensues with them and characters from RWBY during their stay. rated M because of plans for more OC's and lemons but right now just the first 2 OC's and innocent enough. No characters selected because I don't really know who will end up with who :P That and it gives me freedom to give and take characters if I need to for story purposes
1. Chapter 1

GRAY.

Gray looked up at the towers of beacon academy in awe, he never thought h would be able to get into beacon academy, his dream school! As he stood at the prestigious gates he saw many people point and laugh, he was used to this seeing as he preferred to wear more formal clothes than most, a white shirt under an open black suit jacket and perfectly creased suit pants topped off with a light grey fedora he assumed the hat is what was drawing the most laughs but he couldn't have cared less, this was the happiest moment of his life... for now anyway. He saw many weapons being shown off across the grounds as people mingled, swords maces axes hammers he saw a girl literally explode, get shouted at then ignored. He felt sorry for the girl but he walked on into the main hall for a brief welcome from professor Ozpin who sent them all to their lockers to get their night gear while the staff cleared the benches, so the students could sleep in the main hall before initiation the next day. When everyone arrived back Gray broke off from the group and went and sat on one of the benches that were pushed to the corner he took out his book "advanced aura usage" and began to read...

Sky.

Sky walked into the room later than everyone else, mostly because she had lost her weapon, "star dust" she treasured it more than anything, when she arrived there wasn't a single free space on the main floor, she saw a boy sitting alone reading a book while wearing what seemed to be a specially fitted suit designed to withstand combat (she has an eye for detail) she walked over to introduce herself because he looked lonely and as her father always told her "NEVER let anyone be lonely when your around Sky! You never know when someone might need a shoulder to cry on" Taking he advice she walked over, as she got closer she saw he had very angular features and silver hair, not the old person kind of silvery greyish but silver like the metal, his book was thick and leather-bound, she winced when she thought how long it would take to read it through. she sat down on the bench a few feet from him he had his legs on the bench and his bag behind his back, when she sat down he looked up briefly, raised an eyebrow, and asked in a slightly impatient tone, "Hi there, can i help you?"

Gray.

Gray looked up to see a girl about his age with Cyan coloured hair, Deep Green eyes, pretty features and slight in build, wearing a nightgown that he doubted was chosen by her more likely by her father, "Hey there, Can i help you?", as he could seeing as he WAS trying to find some more techniques on how to his his aura during initiation, he couldn't help but sound slightly impatient. The girl cheerily replied "Hi, my name is Sky argent and I couldn't help but notice you seemed to be all alone and i came over to see if you were lonely!" She said all of that with a smile but Gray was used to people playing tricks on him and he assumed that's what was happening "Yes I'm fine, now please go back to your friends I'm not in the mood for being laughed at right now. so please just get the hell away from me before I get pissed off." Sky looked ready to cry and he instantly regretted saying that as she stood up to leave being close to tears, "WAIT! I'm sorry i didn't realize you were genuinely being nice! It's the kind of thing that doesn't happen alot to me!" She looked back with a faint smile "Its ok" she replied wiping her eyes, Gray took out a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and handed it to her, she smiled and used it to wipe away the tears that had managed to slip out, she sat back down as Gray sat up straight with a friendly smile on his face trying to cheer up the girl who sat in front of him still close to tears. By the time he managed to cheer her up Gray felt oddly attached to the slightly childish girl who cried when he got angry, for which he still felt really bad for and was glad his parents weren't around to see him be such an ass to a pretty girl who was only being friendly.

* * *

"You never told me you name" Sky said trying oi make normal conversation, "oh right yeah! Sorry I forgot to, my name is Gray" he said with a smile. "Dont you have a second name?" she said jokingly. "Well where i come from i technically don't have a last name but its kind of personal" he said trying to hide the sadness in his voice "Oh right... Well i guess we should try to get some sleep then!" she went to stand up but Gray reached out and held onto her wrist, she looked down and blushed realizing that Gray was holding her, "Why not stay, i feel like i owe it to you seeing as i was a bit of a dick, ill make sure no one takes your stuff" he pointed to a group of guys taking stuff from people's bags as they slept. "Sure, why not" they both smiled and Sky lay down in her sleeping bag on the bench beside Gray who took out his pillow from his bag and handed it to Sky "The bench isn't exactly comfy, you might need that" she smiled and took it, put it underneath her head, looked up at Gray, smiled, murmured her thanks and drifted off to sleep content knowing that Gray was looking out for her even though he only met her.

* * *

The next day Gray woke up by Sky, who had obviously recovered fully after the last night, she was in the process of getting dressed and had fallen over hitting Gray in the chest, he looked down to see Sky wearing a light blue v-neck and tight purple jeans, well they were only half up but she would have been wearing them if she hadn't fallen over,

"Sky, you do realize that you could have put your jeans on while sitting down rather than standing up?"

"but were late!" she exclaimed struggling to pull her jeans up while covering herself with her pillow,

"Oh right yeah, why didn't you wake me?"

"does that really matter! come on Gray" she said as she pulled Star-dust out of her bag and slug it over shoulder

_INTERMISSION_

-I should point out that Star-dust is a multi functional bow made of a lightweight blue-dyed steel that fires arrows made of hardened dust, some of which can be used multiple times but the majority of them like her red dust arrows which explode on contact rendering the useless, it can split into dual swords that Sky uses to fend off enemys when they get too close for her to deal with them using her preferred method. Back to the story :)-

_INTERMISSION END_

"OK i don't see why you're so worked up there are loads of other people still asleep"

"their initiation is later they are doing it in groups weren't you listening to Ozpin yesterday ?"

thinking back to last night Gray remembered he was too engrossed in avoiding people who were laughing at his hat to listen to Ozpin. "uhh yeah... I uh.. forgot..."

"whatever come on !" she bolted off leaving Gray to grab his pristinely folded jacket check his weapons were still in place and did a running backflip out of the open window much to the surprise of the half asleep students who ran over to the window only to see him sprintng off towards the cliffs in his still pristine suit

* * *

Gray stood waiting at the cliffs when Sky ran up trying to catch her breath. She looked back and shook her head obviously disappointed Gray wasn't behind her, "Would you by any chance be waiting for the person who managed to beat you here in style." she whirled around and stood dumbstruck pointing back the way she came and back to Gray for several moments before Professor Ozpin gave them the briefing for their initiation. Sky glanced over at Gray who seemed really nervous and was murmuring something about wolves not supposed to be flying, she guess it was something to do with his family seeing as his emblem stitched into his handkerchief which she still had, had an emblem of a running wolf. She had barely any time to prepare her specially crafted grappling hook arrow before being launched into the forest along with the other students laughing all the way, "WOOOOOO" she screamed as she shot through the air her bow making her into a streamlined shape as she hurtled across the forest followed by a less than please Gray...

**well that was chapter 1 of my first fan fiction i hope you enjoyed and be sure to rate and review follow or fav :) thanks for reading **

**-crusader spartan**


	2. initiation and new friends

A/N **I decided to make up my own Grimm as i felt that the regular ones like the nevermore or death stalker are quite overused so i thought i would think up my own :) Also im writing this so soon because the first chapter got way more views then i thought i would get ! thanks :D and please review i want to see where im going wrong or what im doing right :)**

* * *

Gray was flying, among other things he hated flying, his thoughts were rudely interrupted by a tree that decided to appear in front of him, Gray had hardly any time to react when he lashed out Darting Fury (his dust infused rope dart) and yank himself out of the way, he then whipped out Kingfisher and slammed the blade edge of it into the side of a tree stopping himself dead

_**intermission**_

-darting fury has an retractable rope letting Gray use it as either a rope dart or a dagger, he can activate the dust infused steel to cause whatever it strikes to be magnetised to the rope allowing him to easily take down faster moving enemy's by snaring them with the dart, kingfisher is a katar like folding cleaver, it is 90 cm long and 30 cm wide it, it is the powerhouse of Gray's arsenal of 4 weapons (i will get to the other 2 soon enough

_**end of**____**intermission**_

He hung there for a few minutes waiting for someone to walk by that he thought would make a good partner for 4 years of his life and who knows after that. After a while he heard a cry for help, it was very faint but he could definitely hear something. he decided to go check it out, maybe they were just calling out because they were too lazy to look for a partner. As he approached where he heard the scream he realized that it was Sky! He bolted for the source of the cries for help as fast as he could sprinting through the undergrowth not paying attention the the brambles lashing at his clothes and face, he knew his clothes would stand to the brambles and his face he couldn't have cared less about that right then, all he cared about was reaching Sky in time. He reached a clearing just in time to see Sky notch an arrow, aim at a beowolf but be grabbed and pulled back to the ground b one that sneaked behind her, in shock she let the arrow go sending it flying into the Grimm's mouth, she realized to late that it was one of her red dust darts and the creatures head erupted in a ball of fire sending bone shards grey matter and blood across the clearing, while also slamming Sky straight into another beowolf, stunned she tried to grab Stardust so she could attack the creature but it had skidded out of her reach. At this point Gray had begun running towards the remaining beowolf with Hogo-sha readied (this doesn't deserve another intermission really, Hogo-sha is Japanese for guardian, Gray's shield, its shaped like a knights shield with a very sharp attacking side and the rest are blunt, that's that described :P) He rammed the front of the shield into the Grimm sending it careening off of Sky, he brought the blunt edge of Kingfisher down upon the Grimm's skull shattering it sending even more blood across the clearing.

Sky shakily stood up, when she managed to regain her balance, she discovered that Gray was alone, she grinned realizing that they were now partners, Gray also realizing this smiled despite himself, he really had grown to like Sky as a friend in such a short time. Wiping his weapons clean they set off towards where Sky had said she'd seen the temple, having swung herself upwards again from the canopy using her grappling arrow. They made it quite far into the forest when they saw two teens fighting one of the biggest ursas they had ever seen, this exceeded even a slightly larger than most Ursa Major. One of them, a girl spun around lashing her machete across the Ursa's thigh causing it to swipe in her direction, just the opportunity that her male counterpart needed, her brought his assault shotgun around firing it off into the Ursa's ribcage before switching his gun into a long battle axe and bringing it down with heavy force, down onto its knee, severing it from its body. To give him a chance to pull it from its knee, the girl switched her machetes down to single albeit large sub-machine gun with a large blade attached to the end of the barrel and firing repeatedly into the Ursa's gaping maw, ice dust shards erupting from the barrel, brining The ursa to its knees, at this point the boy had freed his axe and switched it back to his shotgun and leaped up onto the Grimm's back, he rammed the two blades on the end his his gun (obviously left over from the axe form of his weapon) and fired blowing the head of the Ursa... clean off isn't really the right way to say it ill leave it there...

As the pair left the body of the Ursa they noticed Sky and Gray at the edge of the clearing staring, "Hey there, hope you guys enjoyed the show." The girl said with a grin "I'm Athena and this is my twin brother Treble." The boy, Treble walked over after needlessly checking if the Ursa was alive, "probably just a habit" Gray thought to himself, "never can be too sure, even if its head is in several pieces strew across s forest." Treble wiped a piece of Ursa off his hoodie and purposely went to rub it into Athena's hair, Athena, being used to his antics sidestepped just as Treble lunged, intent on smearing her hair with the slime, causing him to fall over and nearly smear it on himself. Laughing Athena helped him up, showin more strength than her slim build let on, as her brother was nearly as heavy as a brick wall thanks to his obvious muscle structure,

Ater they introduce themselves they all set out towards the temple, again with little resistance except the odd beowolf pack that they took down each time with ease, soon they reached the temple and heard an almighty roar as an emperor yurato came bursting out of the forest its insect like body writhing as it thundered straight for them, Gray was the first to react, he brought kingfisher and Hogo-sha out and charged the beast, Sky realizing that they were taking the beast head on notched an explosive arrow and aimed for its eyes knowing that hitting anywhere near the eyes would fully blind that side of its head. Treble and Athena rushed into action firing straight at its legs in an attempt to bring it down, When Gray reached the beast he leaped and slammed Kingfisher into its think armour, it vried out in pain not used to anything getting passed its thick armour and swung its massive tusks around to dislodge him, foreseeing the attack he brought Hogo-sha up and dislodged Kingfisher allowing the yurato to slam into him, but just as the tusk slammed into the shield Gray brought out his last weapon, a simple revolver, but when he fired the blast shattered the tusk and sent Gray flying backwards away from the yurato as Athena and Treble, the ultimate fighting Duo rushed in and began to unload their specialised Dust shard rounds into the beasts exposed flesh where the arrow had hit and where the tusk had been shattered off, this sent the beast into a fury and it spat acid straight at the two. Quick to react Athena fired straight into the acid freezing it solid as Treble smashed into it with his axe while in mid air sending shards scattering distracting the beast to allow hm to land on its neck and jam his shotgun into its exposed eye socket firing repeatedly he managed to give Athena and Gray enough time to scale one of the beasts many legs and rush up to help Treble, Gray slammed Hogo-sha's sharp edge into the eye socket repeatedly while Treble blinded his other eye, Sky had managed to line up the perfect shot with her only arrow cpable of killing this beast quickly, her extremely rare Black Dust arrow, it was designed to collapse the bone structure of anything it collided with at force, she fired the arrow and it sailed perfecty through the air hitting the beast staright in the chest, it screeched as its ribcage imploded crushing its heart and lungs, it fell to the ground sending the trio flying off. When they had gathered together again they were almost laughing that they had managed to take down a beast the big with such amazing teamwork, something even fully fledge hunters seldom tried without a small army.

* * *

The two pairs both grabbed the white Bishop pieces and headed for the cliffs, when they returned they found they were the first ones back, with a very warm welcome back and a congratulations form professor Ozpin for taking down the Yurato they made their way back to beacon chatting the whole way...

* * *

**A/N well that was chapter 2 :) sorry for the relatively short fight scenes i knew that if i made them long it would have just been nothing but FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, and thats not what i was going for :P so i just put in several short and detailed ones :)**

**review rate follow fav whatever you want, but thats me for now expect chapter 3 sometime between friday and sunday night :) till then PEACE**


End file.
